1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connected unit of clips for use in an apparatus for fastening piled sheets automatically and, more specifically, to a connected unit of clips which is capable of facilitating the fastening enlarging the number of clips contained inside the apparatus, facilitating the separation of clips, and heightening the force for clipping the sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various types of clips used to fasten a sheaf of sheets are known to Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publications No. Hei 2-38331, No. Hei 2-38332, No. Hei 2-38333, and No. Hei 2-38334.
Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-129479 was applied as Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 2-38331 in Apr. 10, 1990 and was laid open in Dec. 26, 1991. In "a clip" according to this application, "an elastic plate is bent, two tongue-like portions divided by the bent portion as the boundary therebetween face each other, one side of one of the tongue-like portions is positioned at an angle of substantially 45.degree. from the boundary line of the bent portion, and the one side is in contact with the other tongue-like portion".
Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-129480 was applied as Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 2-38332 in Apr. 10, 1990 and was laid open in Dec. 26, 1991. In "a clip" according to this application, "an elastic plate is bent, two tongue-like portions divided by the bent portion as the boundary therebetween face each other, and only one side of one of the tongue-like portions is in contact with the inner surface of the other tongue-like portion".
Further, Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-129481 was applied as Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 2-38333 in Apr. 10, 1990 and was laid open in Dec. 26, 1991. In "a clip" according to this application, "an elastic plate is bent, two tongue-like portions divided by the bent portion as the boundary therebetween face each other, a part of one of the tongue-like portions extends toward the other tongue-like portion and toward the bent portion, and the free end of the one tongue-like portion is in contact with the inner surface of the other tongue-like portion".
Further, Japanese Utility Model Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-129482 was applied as Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 2-38334 in Apr. 10, 1990 and was laid open in Dec. 26, 1991. In "a clip" according to this application, "an elastic plate is bent, two tongue-like portions divided by the bent portion as the boundary therebetween face each other, two projecting portions extend from one toward the other of the tongue-like portions, and the free ends of the projecting portions are in contact with two parts of the inner surface of the other tongue-like portion".
In a case where the aforementioned types of clips are used, when a sheaf of sheets is fastened, at first, the ends of a clip are opened with fingers, and next, the sheaf of sheets is inserted between a pair of tongue-like portions.
However, the clip is folded in advance to form two tongue-like portions, the clip is then opened with fingers and the sheaf of sheets is inserted therebetween, and each clip is separated from each other, and thereby a continuous and automatic operation is difficult to perform, so that the clip cannot be used in an automation copying machine or facsimile machine.
On the other hand, long and straight staples are used in a motor-operated stapler installed near a stack tray in a copying machine. Each staple is needle-shaped with a circular section, and a plurality of staples arranged in parallel are connected by means of plastic films. The connected staples are wound into a roll.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Early Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 9-136271 which was applied and laid open in May 16, 1997 relates to "a stapler and a staple cartridge", wherein there is shown figures of the removable cartridge containing a staple belt-like member in which a plurality of straight staples are connected in a belt shape and which.
However, in this motor-operated stapler, a staple is run through a sheaf of sheets and then is bent, and thus holes are pricked in the sheaf of sheets. In order to avoid pricking holes, a sheaf of sheets is required to be held with the clip, however, the aforementioned automatic clipping apparatus has not been developed.
Therefore, the applicant of this invention provides an apparatus, in a case where a plurality of copies are taken in a copying machine or where facsimiles are sent to a plurality of addresses in a facsimile machine, which is capable of preventing the copies or the facsimiles from being mixed. This clipping apparatus can be installed in a copying machine or a facsimile machine can fasten a sheaf of sheets which have been copied or facsimiled. This clipping apparatus is provided with clips between which a sheaf of sheets is held and fastened. In addition to the development of a clipping apparatus, the applicant also considers making the space of containing clips larger, making the separation of clips easier, making the force of holding sheets after bending larger, making the insertion of a sheaf of sheets after bending easier, and the like.